A Dangerous Affair
by wiltaclease
Summary: Ayrenn Aldmeri, leader of the Aldmeri Dominion, and Razum-dar, eye of the Queen, venture into the forests of Auridon to meet an informant possessing valuable intel on Ebonheart. Ayrenn's desire to meet the spy may be more personal than political. Such personal feelings may lead to dangerous political complications. [Razum-dar, Finwe Melindo, Ayrenn Aldmeri]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic. I attempted to be as Lore friendly as possible, if I was not I apologize. This has MATURE content (e.g., SEX), FYI. Please review and give constructive feedback, and tell me if you like it. I'm not sure exactly where this story may go, but I have an inkling of an idea. If you like it, we experience the story together. Also, I do not intend to develop Ayrenn in an entirely different way than in the game, but I will hopefully be able to put her in new situations that will develop her in new ways - i.e., hopefully not contradictory ways.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or possess the rights to Elder Scrolls Online or any affiliates.**

* * *

 **A Dangerous Affair**

A cold breeze filled the valley. Trees cracked and creaked as the wind played with their branches. Masser hung in the night sky, delivering partial light to the land below. A dirt path, littered with pebbles and leaves, winded through the trees. The gallop of two pure bread Cyrodiilian stallions echoed through the mute evening scene. Dust erupted from the trail filling the air.

"Which way?!" shouted a catlike creature mounted on the back of the rear-stallion. "Right at the next hill," answered the pointy eared lady steering the other steed. "This one is impressed with her ability to distinguish between these many hills!" esteemed the khajiit. "This one!" warned the elf. She heaved the reins over her right knee, causing the horse to turn suddenly. Leaning right, she clung to the steed with her legs pressing them toward one another. Weaving his mare to the left and then right to avoid trees, ducking branches, leaping stones and downed trunks, the khajiit struggled to keep pace with the elf. There were no hesitations in her movements. It was as if the horse and elf were one being.

The khajiit quickly tugged his reins. The beast's hind legs shot forward to brace its halt. A towering rock face stood peering down at the travelers. A narrow path snaked to the top of the plateau. The elf guided her mount next to that of the khajiit and then descended from her stallion, "take the horses and go north. You should find a small cave. Wait for me there," the elf advised. "Are you sure that I should accompany you?" the khajiit questioned. "Raz, I am a grown woman. I can handle myself. I'll see you in a few hours . . . at the cave. Now go," the elf spoke assuredly. "Yes, Ayrenn. But if you do not return by first light, this one will come looking," Raz warned. Ayrenn ignored Raz and began ascending the cliff.

Though she no longer rode a Cyrodiilian pure bread, she moved with equal elegance and swiftness. The path narrowed to less than a shoulder, however her quickness went unfazed. The ground below her left foot collapsed, rolling down the rock face out of sight. It felt as though she stepped into a river hoping to find solid footing. She clutched a protruding stone to regain her balance and then continued on the path even faster than before.

The elf emerged onto a blissful plain. The moonlight was glistening off the crystal water in a plateau pond. A gentle breeze rocked the treetops, while the birds sang a beautiful melody. Ayrenn did not stop to appreciate the scenery, instead she sped on towards a small cottage resting next to a dock near the pond. Her steps slowed once they reached the oaken planks of the cottage's porch. The elf crept slowly to the door, avoiding the windows. Golden and silver rings adorned her hand as it approached the brass nob. The gold and silver clinked on the brass as she gripped the nob. Pins and springs creaked as the pale elven hand turned stained brass handle. Iron squealed as the hinges swung the door open and shut.

Ayrenn scanned the room for signs of life. A lit candle clothed in a bronze holder sat in the center of the room. It formed a dim circle of light, battling the darkness hiding in the corners of the cottage. "Hello," a voice emerged from the blackness. "I thought I may have beat you here," Ayrenn quipped. "I am rarely bested in battle of speed," the voice rebutted. "You must have poor competition," the elf remarked. "Perhaps, but we're not here for that. Are we?" the voice asserted. "No . . . we're not. Do have them?" Ayrenn queried. "I do," the voice assured.

Then a figure emerged from the darkness. A hood covered his head and a mask hid his face. He wore a black wool cloak that hung to his ankles. Leather gloves protected his hands. He dropped a brown satchel on the table, "everything you'll need to counter the Pact's advance in the east." Ayrenn glanced at the satchel, then wandered back to the man's hazel eyes. "That will help the Dominion," Ayrenn guaranteed. "It will," the mysterious figure agreed. "Still not why I'm here," the elf admitted. "I know," the figure confessed, "what did you tell Raz?" "I told him I was coming to meet a Pact informant and that I needed to come alone, so we didn't spook the informant," Ayrenn explained.

Both laughed. "It's been a while, Fin. I've missed you." Fin smiled as he removed his hood, mask, and cloak, revealing bright sliver plated armor. His pointy ears were surrounded by long golden hair. Light brown stubble sheltered his defined jaw. Ayrenn removed her cloak as well, causing her blond hair to fall to her collar. Fin gazed into her eyes, then his gaze wandered to her neck, then chest, then her stomach, and all the way to her feet then back to her eyes. "It's not nice to stare," Ayrenn smirked devilishly. "Apologies, my queen," Fin teased while bowing. Ayrenn rolled her eyes.

Fin eased closer to Ayrenn. He held back of her head as their lips gently met. With his other hand grabbed her hip and pulled her body against his. His hand wandered up to the first leather strap of her elven breastplate, unlatching the strap on the way to the next. The gold and silver plated steel cuirass clanked against the wooden planks. Both of his hands then drifted down to the back of her legs. He suddenly lifted her above his waist, she reacted by locking her legs around his back. Her fingers folded around the back of his head, trapped in his golden mane. His lips left hers, falling first to her chin and then to her neck. "Finnn, uhh," she moaned.

She released him from her legs and quickly unstrapped his cuirass and pulled his shirt over his head. "Whoa. What's the rush?" Fin grinned. "No questions. Shhh," Ayrenn whispered seductively. Hands slid around the back of his waist, as she knelt to untie his pants, which then fell to floor. She stood to her feet and kissed him. He pushed her back, pulling her shirt and pants off and picking her up onto the table. Positioning himself between her legs, she felt him begin to penetrate her. Ayrenn clawed at his back, causing red streaks to appear. At the same time she leaned forward and pulled his head to her's until their lips meet. Screams bounced off the foggy windows of the cottage. Moans slipped through the cracks of the small abode and echo into the plateau.

* * *

Rustling leaves disturbed Raz's meditation. The wind stood still, hushing the restless forest, but again scurried leaves made him alert. Raz continued sitting peacefully as a ruse, while scrutinizing the forest. No suspecting prowlers appeared spying, only the soaring maples and black tupelos peered down on Raz through the sleepy forest. Perhaps he was too paranoid, he thought. Few people knew they had left the keep in Skywatch, much less where they had gone. Not to mention they were still in Dominion territory. "The Queen is safe, no one is hiding, and all is well," Raz assured himself. He was merely overreacting . . . whoosh.

Tink. A whizzing arrow interrupted his calming reflection, as it ricocheted off the cave wall behind him. Frantically searching the darkness for the source of the projectile, he saw nothing. "Dammit!" He glanced to the shattered arrow, noticing that it had a note attached to the shaft. Slowly and carefully he stepped to the cave wall, picking up the maple shaft and removing the weathered parchment. Only two words blemished the papyri: _We know_. "We know?" he pondered, "we know what?" Suddenly he froze, "The Queen!"

Fear filled his stomach, an anchor weighed on his heart, and he sprinted. His steps were fast as wind and firm as stone. In only minutes he surfaced on the Plateau, but it felt as though an eternity had passed. As he gazed upon the small house, his heart exploded from his chest and his lungs collapsed and expanded in a fit of rage. He no longer dashed forward. Every step became heavier, until he felt as though he carried the entire Dominion on his back. "What if she's dead?" he feared, "what do I do?" He chastised himself internally, "I should never agreed to this! We should have brought the royal guard, or at least sent someone else. Dammit!"

* * *

Fin slid in and out of her. She gripped his arms, feeling his flexed triceps. Her legs wrapped around him, locking with her feet on his lower back. Sweat rolled down his chest to his abdomen losing itself on the way. Clutching her hips, he pulled to him and pushed her away repeatedly. Adjusting her hands to the edge of the table, toes curling and stretching behind his back, arching her back as if to force him deeper inside her, she began moaning veraciously and screaming his name, "Finwe!" Pleased with his performance he gave a tired smile, slowing his thrust and continuing her orgasm.

Looking up at him with hungry eyes and unlocking her ankles, she pushed him back. From the table she shoved him away from her, so she could stand. After forcing him to the floor, a grizzly fur pelt tickled the skin on his back. She grabbed his shaft as if to claim it for herself, guiding the tip while she lowered herself onto him. As his dick slipped into her, she felt the throbbing shaft warming the insider of her body. Letting a slight whimper escape, she began rock back and forth. He propped himself up and she leaned down, their lips clasping together. Feeling her hands on the sides of his face, he supported himself with one arm. Using the other arm to permit his hand to explore the soft, damp skin on her back.

Losing control of her reason, she whispered into his ear, her breath caressing the side of his face, "Finwe, cum inside of me." Panting for air, he protested, "that's not a good idea." "We're not doing this because it's a good idea. And that was not a request, your Queen commands you," she refuted, feigning seriousness. Allowing desire to defeat reason, he replied smugly, "if that is what my Queen desires." Changing tone, her lips straightened, her eyes sharpened, as she looked seductively into his eyes, "it is." No longer just moving forward and back, her hips began making circles. Breathy grunts escaped from his mouth. Piercing moans ran between her lips. "I'm close," he whimpered. Excited by his words, she bit her lip. Moaning as she moved her hips to satisfy her insatiable hunger. The skin of her thighs paced back and forth on his sides, exchanging moisture. On verge of climax, a voice came from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: You might notice that some of the characters are developed personality wise quite different. Particularly Naemon I do not want to be one dimensional, so he may seem different from the game. Other than that, here it is! Chapter 2, tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter 2**

Bewildering screams came from the cabin, as Raz came closer. Assuring that he was unseen and not followed, he continued scanning his surroundings. Finally he had come to the cabin, the oaken boards faintly creaking beneath his feet. The screams he had heard earlier, he was now interpreting as moans. These were not the cries of murder, but something entirely different. He attempted to peer through a window, but the panes were old and foggy. He slowly approached the door, gently easing it open with his furry hands.

Standing in the frame of the door, he remained unnoticed yet perplexed. In utter confusion, he attempted to comprehend the situation. Preoccupied with each other, Fin and Ayrenn failed to notice that the door was open and that someone now stood in its way. Not knowing how to respond, Raz resorted to sarcasm, "This one sees that you have found the informant, my Queen." Startled by the voice, both Ayrenn and Fin jolt back, turning their eyes to the door. Fin simultaneously reaches for his dagger. "No need for that, my friend. This one sees that your work as an eye of the Queen goes well." Recognizing the character behind the voice, Ayrenn quickly pulled Fin's shaft out of her and began dressing herself. Likewise Fin began reaching for his garments scattered across the floor and clothing himself one piece at a time.

Raz observed the situation both infuriated and amused. The hilarity of the two lovers scampering around the room, picking up clothes, and scampering to the next piece was undeniable. Though the fury Raz felt boiling inside his stomach was unquenchable. His face was flaming, so much so that he considered stepping outside, walking to the water, and throwing himself into the lake to avoid bursting into a fiery blaze. A mostly, dressed Ayrenn approached Raz.

Noticing his rage, she tried to stifle it, "Raz . . . listen. I understand how this might look, but I can explain . . ." Raz dismissed quickly, "This one does not want an explanation. Both of you get dressed. We need to leave . . . now." Enraged by his tone, Ayrenn chastised, "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't command me!" Insulted, Raz quipped, "You're right. This one thought he served as your eyes, but apparently that does not mean he is aware of everything you do." Opening her mouth she wanted to offer a defense, but the stinging truth in his words forced her lips to close. She felt as though she had deceived one of her closest friends and most loyal confidants. The pit of her stomach churned with guilt. She retreated back to the table and began quietly strapping on her breastplate.

Fin glanced at Raz embarrassed and curious. Fin apologized, "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you. We wanted to tell you, but we just . . . we didn't know how." Unsatisfied, Raz sneered, "This one supposes you did not consider 'hello, Raz, the Queen and I are fucking' as a viable option?" Inquisitive, Raz continued, "how long? How long has this been happening behind this one's back?" Fin answered hesitantly, "about three months." Raz dismissed Fin with a hostile grunt.

Raz slowly began to calm himself, "it doesn't matter now. What's done is done. For now, we must leave as quickly as possible." Fin was slightly confused by the sudden desire to leave. He knew that he and Ayrenn had been caught in a compromising situation, but why did that demand a hurried flight. Not to mention that Raz was supposed to be waiting at the bottom of the cliff, according to Ayrenn. Raz was foolishly loyal on most occasions. In fact the only times he would disobey an order would be if the Ayrenn were in danger. Fin questioned worryingly, "Wait . . .Why are you here and why must we leave now?"

Raz was annoyed by Fin's question. Dare he ask why he was caught? Did Fin think Raz had violated their privacy in someway? Raz scorned Fin, "So you are upset, because this one caught you?" Shamed, Fin quietly responded, "No." Raz avoided further conflict, "This one is here, because this one was attacked. The attackers left this." Raz reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of folded parchment. Fin took the weathered note from his hand, unfolding it. " 'We know'," Fin read aloud, "What does that mean?" Raz clarified, "It means one thing for certain: we need to leave now." Fin concurred with a nod.

Overhearing the conversation, Ayrenn proposed, "I agree. Let's leave now." They both nodded. While Ayrenn and Raz waited by the door, Fin walked to the table, picked up the satchel, throwing the leather strap over his shoulder, and snuffed the candle with glove-covered fingers. As the light went out, darkness filled the room. He returned to the door to meet his companions, before they departed the cabin together. Stepping onto the porch, they prepared to leave. A dense fog had descended on the plateau. Moonlight reflected through fog, but one see only a few feet.

Knowing the context in which they found themselves, Ayrenn thought the fog made things even more dangerous. Low visibility meant that they would not be able to see any wannabe assassins. Because of this precarious situation, she was situated between Fin and Raz. Both could serve as a barrier between her and an attacker. As they began to walk to the edge of the porch, she peered out toward the lake hoping to see the water hidden under the blanket of fog. Quickly feeling a furry figure in front of her, she corrected her gaze forward. Raz had stopped, causing her to fumble into him. She noticed his hand reaching out for something, "What is that?"

Raz dislodged the head of the arrow from its oaky prison in the side of the cabin. He ripped a piece of ink stained papyri from the arrow's shaft. "It's the same as the other, except it has . . . wait, Fin, give this one the other note." Fin pulls the note from his satchel and places it in Raz's hand. Holding a note in each hand, his eyes jolt back and forth examining both papyri. "This one did not notice the stamp before."

"Tell us, already," Ayrenn demanded impatiently. "What is it?" Fin leaned closer. "Have you ever seen this insignia?" Raz pointed to the corner of one of the notes at a faint image stamped with red ink. "It looks like a bird," Fin squinted with uncertainty, "but what does it mean?" Raz slipped the notes into the satchel resting on Fin's hip, "This one is not sure, but we will find out."

* * *

It was early. The sun had not yet risen over the Abecean Sea. Urcelmo opened the yellow stained window in his room. A morning breeze fell upon his bare chest. Gazing out over the pristine sea, a presence approached slowly from behind him. Aware of it, he ignored it. But it edged even closer.

His words broke the silent view, "isn't it gorgeous?" Her bare breasts now pressed against his back. She kissed his neck. Her arms curled around his body clutching his firm chest. "Quite gorgeous," her whispers slipped into his ear. He wondered whether she was agreeing with him or referring to something else entirely. Her lips wandered, down his back, around his hips, and to just below his naval. No longer did his eyes bask in the picturesque horizon, but examined her. Her blonde hair loose, pouring down her back, covering her breasts and face.

Excitement grew, as her lips, gently touching his skin over and over, slowly worked their way down. Blood rushed, when her chin pushed against his the top of his shaft. Her head tilted. She touched his dick with her tongue, the tip gradually drifting to the head of his shaft. Making circles around the head, she teased him.

Blonde hair escaped wildly. His hands tamed the blonde locks. Gathered together, he held her hair behind her head. Sighs of pleasure slipped from him, as her head moved back and forth.

Holding her hair, he pulled her head away from his shaft. Like a dog dragged away from its food, she gazed up hungrily. Reaching down and placing his hands around her waist, he lifted her on to the stone window seal. He pushed the insides of her knees apart. His fingers ran along the inside of her thighs. He began to kiss her. Her legs. Her stomach. Her breasts. Then his elven tongue caressed her clitoris. Moving side to side. Up and down. Making circles. Her moans grew louder. Her pussy poured liquid. She started moving her hips in rhythm with his tongue. Climax after climax, her juices caressed his palate. Piercing moans echoed through his chamber.

The knocking of solid oak interrupted the lady's screams. Turning his head, Urcelmo halted the pestering visitor, "Give me a moment!" He pulled on wool trousers, while Eminwe covered herself with a silk sheet. Opening the voluminous door, Urcelmo questioned the intruder, "What do you want? It is early. And I am busy." The soldier apologized, "I am sorry, Battlereeve. But Prince Naemon has requested your presence in the council chambers. It's an emergency."

"What do you mean? Have you searched the stronghold? All of Skywatch?"

"Yes, Battlereeve. Guards have been searching all morning, but there is no sign of her."

"Very well. Tell Naemon that I be along shortly." The marine saluted with a bow and marched away.

Glancing toward the woman lying seductively on his bed, silk sheets covering her bare body, Urcelmo apologized, "I am sorry, darling, but it seems that I am need elsewhere. I'm afraid we'll have to cut this rendezvous a little short." Eminwe begged, "are you sure you couldn't stay a few moments longer. I would make it worth your stay."

Donning his armor and strapping his sword to his side, "I am sure you would, but alas I am called to service . . . you were lovely though, last night and this morning . . . oh if you don't mind, could you clean the place up a little before you go?" As the door shut, Eminwe scoffed, "Asshole. I guess I'm just another handmaiden to you."

* * *

Cold stone laden corridors. Sconces flickered dimly from the walls. Footsteps clicked against the hard limestone floor. The tail of a cotton and silk robe waved behind a sure stride. The fiery prince adorned blue and gold silken vestments. Clutched between his fingers was a faded parchment, stamped with red wax seal. Inlayed in the wax was the royal crest of High King Emeric of Wayrest.

Naemon rarely contacted the Queen directly concerning a letter, but in this was a strange circumstance. Opposite the wax, which prevented the folded parchment from opening, was a note reading _For Queen Ayrenn Only_. Thus Naemon marched urgently to the Queen's chambers. On the way, he contemplated the possible reasons for such a letter.

Could this be some kind of political ruse? Has Ayrenn been corresponding with Emeric without my knowledge? The fool. If she thinks Emeric can be reasoned with, she has lost her mind. Emeric wants nothing more than to rule Cyrodiil and implement his so-call "peace and prosperity." Peace for whom? Who will prosper? The rich and powerful? What of the thousands of dead soldiers who pave the way to his peace? What of those going hungry to supply his armies? Ayrenn mustn't be manipulated by his Breton charm. Who am I kidding? She strong-willed, sometimes too much so, but even still she would never submit to that idealistic imbecile. There is no reason to worry about this letter. I have enough to worry about elsewhere.

He reached out his hand, knocking it against the chamber door. Clacking echoes rang through empty hall. A few moments passed, yet no turning of the knob or creaking of the hinges answered his knock. Again he banged against the oaken planks. Nothing. Again and harder he pounded the door. No response. What is this?

He turned the brass handle and stepped into the chamber, "Ayrenn?" Only silence answered. Searching the room, there was no Queen to be found. Sheets and blankets rested pristine on the bed. Curtains laid over the closed window, fending off the morning light. It's not like Ayrenn to make a bed or to be up this early. Stepping to the wardrobe, he examined its contents. Empty. Here armor is gone, as well as her sword. This is strange.

Walking out into the corridor, he found the nearest guard, "Soldier, have you seen Queen Ayrenn this morning, perhaps going out for morning stroll?" Confused the soldier responded, "No, sir. I have been on patrol all morning. No one has been about except a few handmaidens. Have you checked the Queen's chambers?" Disgusted with such an incompetent, "Yes. I have checked her chambers. Find Captain Henriel and send her to me." The soldier scurried away at Naemon's behest.

Naemon sat down to wait. Surely she would not venture out without consulting me. Or at least telling me first. Wait. No. She definitely would. That damn fool is always going off, fighting monsters, rebellions . . . Estre. He released a sigh of contempt. Ayrenn thinks I hold her responsible. I blame her. She thinks I hate her, but the truth is . . .

"My prince, you requested me." Looking up as if coming out of deep trance, "Oh. Uhh . . . Yes, of course. The Queen is not in her chambers. I'm afraid she may have gone out into the city for a little . . . um . . . exploring. Could you take a few guards and check?" Henriel nodded, "Of course, my prince." As Henriel walked away, Naemon turned his head, "And Henriel." "Yes, my prince." "Could you please just call me Naemon." "As you command, my . . . I mean, Naemon," she gave a slight smirk.

My prince, this. My prince, that. As you wish, my prince. It's exhausting to not just be Naemon. Perhaps I could take a little nap. It isn't as if I have anything to do but wait. Closing his eyes, he set his back against the chair.

" _Naemon . . . Naemon . . . Darling." Rolling over, raising his head, his eyes search for the source of the voice. "Darling, it's me. Your love." At the foot of the bed, she stood. Robed in a transparent gown, she began to crawl onto the sheets. "Estre, where have you been?" With hungry eyes, she whispered, "Waiting for you to wake up . . . I'm back for more." She licked her lips. Her hands clasped the sheets, easing them off of Naemon's body. Once he was exposed, one hand quickly gripped his limp penis. Her tongue licked up and down the shaft. As she began sucking, his erection filled her mouth. Leaving his penis, her lips found his. Their lips were bound together. She moved her hips above his. Lower herself down she guided his penis. She moved it back and forth around her clit, and then slid it inside of her. "Mmm, Estree. Ahh." Sitting up, she started to bounce up and down, "I know, oohh! Fuck! Naemon!" As rocked back and forth, he grabbed her hips._

" _Naemon! Naemon!" Running into the room, Naemon worried, "What is it?" Estre excited, "the mage says I'm pregnant!" Naemon reluctantly encouraged, "That's wonderful!" "Naemon, I know you did not want a child. But imagine!" "I know, darling. I am excited." "No, you're not. But that's okay. I love you. And inside me, I have our future. This is all we could ever hope for, my love . . . a child."_

" _Naemon . . ." Blood poured from her stomach. She lied on the flood in a pool of red. "Estre! What has happened?" Looking at her stomach, there were multiple puncture wounds. He knelt beside her, "darling," tears began to roll down his cheeks, "tell me what happened." Weak and dying, she barely raised her hand. She point to him. "What do you mean?" Then he noticed a dagger in his hand. It was beautifully adorned. A silver handle. A golden pummel. And a bloodstained blade._

"Ahh!" What the . . . a dream. Sweat dripped from his brow. His hands shook. His heart beat like a drum. His face was solid white.

Urgent footsteps approached, "My pr . . . Naemon!" Breathing heavy, Naemon stood and turned towards the captain, "What is it, Henriel?" "We couldn't find the Queen anywhere in the city." "Did you find any evidence of where she might be?" Henriel informed, "No. Not a single trace was found." Naemon sighed, "Raz." Henriel questioned, "What did you say?" "Huh, oh nothing. Henriel, could you send someone to fetch Urcelmo for me. Tell him to meet me in the council chambers."

* * *

Leaning on the massive marble table, Naemon glances toward the door as Urcelmo enters the room. "Close the door." Urcelmo turns back to close the door, "so what was so important that you had to wake me up so early? And say behind closed doors?" Unconvinced Naemon chided, "I know you well enough to know that you were doing things other than sleeping." Urcelmo defended himself, "Listen what I do during my free time is my business. Besides, Awenmi is gorgeous and I am in love with her, so you can mind your own damn business."

Annoyed Naemon corrected, "For the record, you should probably know that her name is Eminwe. Nonetheless, you're off duty activities do not concern me. But what does is that I received a letter from High King Emeric this morning intended for the Ayrenn's eyes only. And when I went to find her, not in her room. Guards have found no trace of her in the city or where she might be."

Shocked, Urcelmo questioned, "The Queen is missing. So what are we going to do? And what of this thing with Emeric?"

"There is only one person I know that could get Ayrenn out of this city without a trace: Raz. I would not be as worried if I had not received the letter. At the same time, I trust Raz to protect my sister. Besides if we start an Island wide search we would cause a public panic. Letting everyone know that Ayrenn is missing now while she is still somewhere unprotected would be a mistake. So we must wait."

"So we do nothing? We just sit by while the Queen is gone!?"

"No. I know a few trusted agents in the city. I'll send them out, but no one else can know. We will behave as if nothing has happened and Ayrenn is sleeping in her room. There are few guards who might think Ayrenn is missing. I trust you to see that they no longer think that and definitely do not speak it."

"Agreed. We'll do it your way, Naemon. I'll go debrief the soldiers." Urcelmo walks out and begins talking to Henriel.

Naemon collapses down into the chair behind him. He leans forward with his elbows on his knees and hands over his face. In a muffled voice, he pleas, "Please be alive and well. I can't lose you."


End file.
